1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to data output device configured to retrieve data from an external storage medium and output the retrieved data.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus configured to print out data subject to print (hereinafter, also referred to as subject data) and stored in an external storage device when the external storage device is coupled to the image forming apparatus. Typically, such a conventional image forming apparatus is configured to obtain subject data from the external storage device, store the same in an internal storage device, and prints out the thus stored subject data. In order for a user not to remove the external storage from the image forming device, in such a conventional image forming apparatus, removal of the external storage device is detected, and printing of the subject data is allowed only after the external storage device is removed.